Le substitut du dessert
by miss's-dgrayman
Summary: Quand Allen veux son dessert, mais que le chef ne peux pas lui faire, bien Allen se trouve un substitut humains pour combler sa faim, mais est-ce seulement pour ça? One shot.


**Kawii-chan: Mon premier Laven, je suis hyper fière de moi et pas seulement pour ça, car d'après moi, je trouve que s'est de loin le meilleur lemon que j'ai fais. Je tiens à vous aviser que à mon Laven ne seras pas comme la plupart des autres histoires de se type, qui habituellement, Lavi est le Seme et Allen le Uke. Dans ma fic se sera le contraire donc du AllenxLavi. Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix, bien j'aime mon Lavi en tant que petit Uke et que j'imaginais Allen qui avait faim et quand Allen a faim bien il mange alors...**

**J'espère que vous aprécierez quand même et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Allen arriva tout joyeux au réfectoire en pensants d'avance à la super bonne bouffe qu'il pourrait engloutir pour rassasié sa faim.

- Bonjours Jerry.

- Bonjours mon petit Allen.

- Ça va bien, aujourd'hui

- Non, pas vraiment, il y a un petit rigolo qui a mit le feux à la cuisine hier soir et presque la totalité des aliments pour nos desserts ont cramés.

- P-pour les DESSERTS!

- exactement, alors pas de mitarashi dango aujourd'hui mon petit Allen.

- M-Mais Jerry tu sais que je ne peux pas survivre sans mes mitarashis dangos!

- Oui je sais, mais je n'y peux rien... Alors, que vas-tu prendre?

- Comme d'habitude, mais avec des suppléments pour remplacer mes SI bons desserts adorés T_T.

Quand la commande d'Allen fut prête.

Allen remarqua que bizarrement il n'y avait presque personne dans le réfectoire... En fais, la cantine n'était pas si vide, mais pour Allen elle était presque vide, car tout ses amis scientifiques et exorcistes manquaient...

- Il ont tous dû faire la grâce matinée...

Comme un petit perdu, il alla s'asseoir, tout seul, à une table en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire pour ce manque de desserts.

* Que pourrais-je prendre pour substitut? Il y a la réserve de sucre de Komui dans le labo, mais trop dangereux... Alors quoi?...*

Après quelques minutes dans le silence complet ou son cerveau était sur le point de bouillir, il s'écria;

- Ça y est, je l'ais trouvé!

Allen termina vite fais son repas pour aller confectionner son plan pour obtenir son dessert.

Dans la chambre d'Allen.

- Alors que pourrais-je dire? salut mon vieux tu veux bien être mon dessert... Non... Dis tu veux bien te déshabiller pour que je puisse te manger... Non plus... Hey, vieux j'ais décidé que tu étais mon dessert, alors laisse toi faire... Encore moins... Salut, comment ça va, tu veux bien me laisser te goûter... Trop, non... J'ais pas eu mon dessert aujourd'hui, tu veux bien l'être... Pense pas...

Après une heure à essayer de trouver la bonne phrase à dire, il se dit que finalement il allait juste improviser et que si son dessert refusait, il avait juste à sortir les grands moyens...

Entraîné par un immense once de courage... Euh désole, entraîné par une IMMENCE faim. **(Mais tout le monde sais qu'il y a une autre raison)** Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami/dessert. En fais, si il avait choisi son ami comme sucrerie, c'était seulement qu'il était le seul dans la congrégation qui était assez dérangé pour accepter, deuxièmement il est un gars et notre moyashi est gay donc... et troisièmes, sûrement la plus importante, il sentait bon, TRÈS bon... Et dernièrement, il avait toujours aimé secrètement son ami, mais ça, il ne se l'avourait jamais.

Toc, toc, toc...

- Oui?

- Lavi, c'est Allen.

- Entre.

Ni une ni deux Allen entra.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'amène, très cher ami.

Soudain, Allen conscient du geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, paniqua.

- *Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?*

- Euh, Allen, ça va?

- Oui... Euh dis Lavi est-ce... Est-ce que tu veux...

- Je veux?

- Ah et puis merde!

- O.O'

Visiblement les mots refusaient de sortir correctement de sa bouche, alors il prit le seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour affirmer son désir tant refoulé envers son ami... Il prit le cou de son ami et plaqua ses lèvres contre son beau rouquin.

- A...

Savant parfaitement que son ami le rejetterait après se geste reprit vite ses lèvres pour ne pas entendre les mots qui le détruirais sûrement...

Maintenant qu'il avait touché à ces lèvres si douce, si parfaite. Il en deviendrait fou d'en être privé, alors il prit son courage à deux main et se détacha des lèvres si parfaite de son ami pour s'attaquer à son cou fin et pale.

- Al-hum...

En même temps de dévorer son ami Allen, ce dit que finalement sa faim n'était pas une excuse, car c'était effectivement vrai qu'il avait faim, mais pas de cette manière, il avait faim pour son ami et non pour des sucreries. Celui-ci avait un goût de sucré que les sucreries lui avait volé et non l'inverse, selon lui bien sûr.

Le destructeur du temps était perdu dans le monde de la pensée, oubliant presque qu'il était entrain de pousser son ami sur le lit pour passer aux choses sérieuses et s'est seulement quand il eu l'une des baies du buste de son ami en bouche pour la taquiner, qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité et commença réellement à s'occupé du sort de son plus qu'ami.

Allen s'amusait à malmener le téton de Lavi qui à chaque lèchement ou mordillement, gémissait de pur plaisir.

- A-Allen, s'il te plait.

- ... (Trop occupé avec son jouet)

- Je... S'il te plais, j'en veux plus!

Lâchant son jouet Allen écrasa ses lèvres sur ses jumelles et lui répondit.

- Je sais, je l'avais deviné juste à la vue. Dit-il en regardant plus bas pour montrer à son ami qu'il n'était pas du tout subtile.

À la vue de son pantalon, le rouquin rougit fortement.

Avec un sourire quelques peu pervers, il continua son exploration du corps tant imaginer dasn ses fantasmes, qui soit dis en passant était beaucoup mieux que dans ses fantasmes les plus osés. Quand le possesseur du crown clown jugea que son lapin avait assez souffert de sa 'torture' il enleva le reste de leur vêtements qui les empêchaient de se faire l'amour comme des dépravé et empoigna le membre de son rouquin pour commencer le pompage de la bite entre ses mains.

- Ah oui, Allen.

Voyant le regard assombrit par le plaisir de son amant Allen remplaça sa main, par sa langue pour ensuite envaler la totalité de la virilité de son amant.

- Han, Han, Al-Allen je-

- Je sais, ma belle sucrerie.

Lavi était trop perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait les vas et viens sur sa verge qu'il ne porta pas attention aux doigts qui descendaient lentement, mais sûrement, vers un endroit plus intime encore. Par contre quand le doigt s'infiltra dans l'étroitesse de son anus, il grimaça sous l'inconfort que lui procura ce geste, mais bien vite, ce geste, commença à le torturer avec sa lenteur qui ne lui procurait plus assez de plaisir.

- Plus... j'en veux plus Allen.

Suivant le désir de son amant, il ajouta un deuxième doigts et commença un mouvement de ciseau pour faire le moins de mal possible à sa sucrerie lorsque qu'il le pénètrerait. Le blandinet continua le mouvement jusqu'à son amant soit totalement à l'aise, alors là, il ajouta un autre doigt qui fit grimacer le dominé. Voyant la douleur dans ses yeux, avec son autre main, il fit des vas et viens sur son membre.

- AH, ALLEN, oui là.

D'abord surpris Allen replongea ses doigts dans son amant en frappant exactement à la même place. Quand il entendit son beau encore hurler son plaisir il réalisa qu'il venait de toucher le sweet spot de Lavi. Pourtant il devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque quel réaction avait les gens quand ont frappait à cette endroit, seulement il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait par lui même, alors... Enfin bref, comme Lavi semblait être au bord de l'orgasme Allen remplaça ses trois petit doigts par son membre, qui lui était beaucoup plus gros que trois simple doigts.

- A-Allen...

- hm?

- B-Bouge!

Les premiers coup de reins d'Allen étaient très douloureux pour Lavi, mais bien vite, cette douleur ce mélangea au plaisir ressentit par les frottements régulier du pénis d'Allen contre les parois très serré de son anus.

- Ah, Ah!

- hm

Allen lui haletait encore dû à l'étroitesse de son amant, mais continua ses mouvements qui peu à peu devenaient plus irrégulier, plus fort, signe évident qu'il était rendu sur le bort de la jouissance. Allen pouvait également voir que son amant était lui aussi rendu au même stade que lui avec ses gémissements de moins en moins discrets et ses arquements de plus en plus violent é chaque poussé.

Finalement dans un hurlement, et un cri rauque pour la voix d'Allen. Les deux hommes éjaculèrent restant quelques secondes soudé à l'autre pour profité des dernières miettes de plaisirs avant qu'Allen ne se retire et s'effondre au cotés de son amant attendant de reprendre son souffle avant de prendre la parole.

- Lavi, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi?

- D'avoir agit sans t'avoir dit d'abord se que je ressentais pour toi et ne pas t'avoir donner le choix.

- Je crois que si je ne l'aurais vraiment pas voulu je t'aurais repoussé, alors pas besoin d'être désolé.

- Mais j-je voulais que tu saches que... Je m'étais caché la vrai raison sous une excuse, mais quand je suis venu pour te dire le mensonge, il est resté pris et je...

- Pas besoin d'en dire plus, je comprend. Moi aussi je me cachais sous des excuses quand je venais te voir, alors...

- Ont aient vraiment deux idiots fini.

- Effectivement.

- Viens là.

Allen prit son rouquin dans ses bras, mis sa bouche à la hauteur de son oreille et lui chuchota:

- Je t'aime Lavi.

- Je t'aime aussi Allen...

* * *

**En plus d'être mon meilleur lemon du moment (Enfin, je trouve), c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à date et le premier (Et surement le dernier) imaginé et écrit sur une calculatrice scientifique pendant que j'étais suposé faire mes devoirs XD. Je dis tous ça, mais tout le monde s'en fou.**

**Sur ce, tourlou!**


End file.
